percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Panem Deos: Book 1
This is the first of three books in the Panem Deos Trilogy. Panem Deos- 1.jpg Panem Deos Cover.jpg Chapter 1: The Reaping of District 7 Ryan's POV I watched as flames coiled out of the fire like a snake. Weird images appeared in the fire as it's size grew and shrunk. I put my hands in the flames, enjoying that warmth. As the white mist floated up through the gloomy sky, I shivered in my ripped up sleeping bag. Soon the reaping would start. I checked my watch I found while chopping down trees. Now it was time. I groaned and put out the fire, destroying my only heat source. Soon all of my possessions were in my backpack, and I started to hike through the large pine tree forests of District 7. The hike would take an hour, and if I was lucky, I would make it to the Great Clearing in time. Gloomy mist rolled below me, and I could see animals climbing in the trees. District 7 was the lumber district. My job, everyone's job here, was to cut wood. All day we would hack at the stupid pine trees, cursing the Capitol. Just from working here, I was pretty strong. I wasn't very big, but I was quick and agile. When I was a kid, I would always chase my friends around the fallen trees, hopping from stump to stump. Back when our lives were fun. But that was year's ago. Then, when I was thirteen, I was reaped for the Hunger Games. I thought I was doomed, but my best friend Reban volunteered. He died in the bloodbath. I never knew why he died for me... Now I'm fifteen years old. I'm dubbed as the Pyromaniac here in Sector 3. District 7 is divided into seven large sectors. Each sector wasn't very different, but the people were. In Sector 1, Everyone had dark skin. In two, Everyone had light eyes. In mine, everyone has red hair. I'm the only one who doesn't, though. For some reason my hair is a golden color. After a couple hours of hiking, I arrived at The Clearing. The Clearing is a busy town that is the only tree ridden area in hundreds of miles. As I stepped into the gigantic valley, I could feel snow crunch beneath my bare feet. District 7 is so far north that we get snow for a part of the year. From what I heard, we are the only place in Panem that gets cold weather besides the mountainous Capitol. The problem was that I hated cold weather, so it sucked. As I walked through the clearing, a bell rung throughout the valley. Soon people were scrambling to the town center for the reaping. As I arrived, I sat in my spot for the boys aged twelve through eighteen. Dusty, depressed looking kids sat around me. I figured I looked a lot like them. I hadn't seen myself in a couple weeks. I dozed off as Tatiana Greyshold talked bout the glory of Panem. Tatiana was a... I'm not going to say sexy, but she was extremely attractive lady. She was the only great thing about the reaping. Half of the time people are just drooling as they stared at her. After a half hour, she announced the tributes. Some dark-haired girl, presumably from sector 6, named Leticia Chistler was the female tribute. As she walked onto stage, she held her head high. Without saying a word, she sat in a chair behind Tatiana. "Now, I will call the male tribute of the 98th Hunger Games!" I heard someone cat whistle in the distance. "And the tribute is... Ryan Deos!" It took a couple seconds for me to remember that I was Ryan Deos. My blood went cold when I realized something. This time, no one was going to volunteer for me. I was going into the Hunger Games. Chapter 2: The 98th Tributes Jocelyn's POV Crowds of people pushed around me, trying to get into the main square. The reaping was always busy in District 6. We had so many people, but so little room, that everyone tried to get here early. Around me, adults walked around lazily and fell against each other in their dreamland. Everyone in the district had access to all types of drugs, and some adults got addicted. The Reaping was when everyone went into their own fantasyland, trying to escape the fact that their kids had either died or would die in the Hunger Games. We have such a small amount of kids in the District that there is a 50/50 chance you or your child will die in the games. I groaned as the smell of cocaine entered my nose. A man in an old plastic coat coughed beside me, making the white dust cover my face. I screamed, running away from him. I couldn't stand the dirtiness of our District. As I made my way to my seat in the main square, I pulled out my notepad so I could jot down everything that happened. It was my job, as I was the head of communications in our small district. I oversaw newspapers and all types of communications. I scribbled quickly as Haro the Fifth talked about the history of Panem and the Hunger Games. I got most of the details about the past three Quarter Quells, and managed to write about the victors. Then it was time for the reaping. Haro smiled as he pulled a name out of the hat. As he opened it, a sad look came across his face. I wondered who the tribute was. "Sadly," he said, "Our female victor for the 98th Hunger Games, is Jocelyn Keret." I felt tears slip out of my left eye, and I shakily walked up to the stage. As I climbed the steps, I got one last look at the plains of District 6. I pushed my scarlet hair out of my face as the cameras zoomed in on me. I didn't even listen to the male tributes name. I just thought the same thing over and over again. How am I going to live? Benet's POV The sun gleamed overhead like a ball of raging fire. I shuffled my feet through the musky red sand below me. In the distance, all I could see were miles of endless dunes. Today was the Reaping of District 3. It was going to start in a few minutes, and I had to hurry. I pulled my blanket over my dark skinned body to avoid the blistering sun and the freezing winds. District 3 had the worst climate in Panem. I slowly climbed over the top of the Dune, the largest sand dune in the District. As I got to the top, I stared at the Grid, the main city of District 3. It was basically a low built, electrical grid that supplied power for the District and the Capitol. I took a step, and rolled all the way down the Dune. Once I was at the bottom, I sprinted to the Grid's center. The Reaping had already started. I ran through the Grid, jumping over stray wires and deadly electrical poles. Once I arrived, I hid my face in embarressment. After this, I was going to be whipped by the Peacekeepers for being tardy. As I took my seat, everyone stared at me in shock. Some people shook their heads, while others looked at me with pity. I didn't understand. Grady Fienta had already finished talking about Panem and announced the Tributes. Well, at least the female tribute, who was some stuck up girl from the Grid's luxury building. She looked at me angrily. What had I missed? Grady put the microphone to his mouth and said, "Welcome Benet Runa, the male tribute of the 98th Hunger Games!" I froze in shock. While I was gone, I had been chosen as a tribute. That explained why everyone was looking at me weird. As I climbed the steps, I didn't feel very sad about being in the Hunger Games. As long as I was anywhere besides a desert, I would be happy to live. Besides, no one cared about me anyway. I sat next to the girl, who scooted away like I was some disease. I knew for sure that I couldn't make an alliance with her. At that moment, I realized that if I joined the games, I was for sure going to kill, be killed, or watch someone die. I just stared at the sun, hoping that I could live. Chapter 3: The Lightning Chariot Ryan's POV The Capitol. That's where I was going. None of this had sunk in yet. Leticia sat next to me, eating some stew. We had been on the train for almost five hours now, and the Capitol was nearing. For the short while I'd been on this train, I'd lived the life. Amazing food, my first shower in my life. And sitting next to Tatiana was simply awesome. While Leticia dug into her soup, Tatiana gave us advice her advice: hide. Get some supplies and stake out in one single spot. That's how she won her game. She didn't injure or kill one person, except for the time she dropped a grenade on the final tribute. But honestly, I didn't think that would work. Hiding? If I was gonna live, I would need allies for sure. And I'd also try and use the enviromemt to my advantage. But hiding would get me killed. Of course, Leticia was absorbing the info like a sponge. I could already guess her strategy, get to somewhere high up and just hide. It was common knowledge that she liked climbing trees, and all she would need is a long distance weapon for survival. But what if it came down to me and her? Would I be able to do it? Kill Leticia? Or kill anyone, for that matter? I sighed and grabbed a biscuit, slowly chewing on it, hoping I would never arrive at the Capitol. ---- A couple hours later, I was notified that we were arriving at the Capitol soon. Misty mountains rolled past the window, and we momentarily plunged into a tunnel. Leticia seemed to be aggravated by being underground, and started tapping the table nervously. And just like that, we were in the Capitol. Chapter 4: Training and Allies Chapter 5: Death Interview Chapter 6: The Games Begin Chapter 7: Fire in Mist Chapter 8: Careers and Monsters Chapter 9: Earth Falling Chapter 10: Plants in Mist Chapter 11: River in Mist Chapter 12: Arrows and Shoes Chapter 13: The Misty Mansion Chapter 14: The Cage Category:Crossovers Category:Dagostino Category:Panem Deos Category:Series Category:Future Category:Index Page